in love with Daniel Desario
by GoonieGirl
Summary: "Does it ever get better?" the boy asked after a long silence."What?" I asked confused."I know you love him. I saw you sing karaoke at Lindsey's party, and I saw the way you looked at him" "Yeah, well too bad he can't see it" I muttered. Daniel/oc


Author's note: Hey thanks for taking the time to read this story! It's my first Freaks and Geeks so I hope it goes well. I will warn you this is kind of sad and I'm not used to doing sad. I am a author that writes a lot of comedy and I promise to have that in the following chapters! So please be nice!

Disclaimer: I only own my character Abby.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I looked out at the silent gym and sighed. The bleachers were empty of the usual students that crowded the gym.

No cheerleaders singing cheers about school spirit. No girls on the sidelines staring dreamily at the hottest basketball star who they had been crushing on all year. No parents who came just to see their kids play and criticize everything their kid did on the gym floor. No one was there except me.

I sat on the bleachers where all those different people sat only moments ago. All those people from all different walks of life came together to see one basketball game. Why those people couldn't come out for any game other than the championship one I never understood.

Not that it really bothered me after all I only came today to cheer for our team because the opposing team pelted us with water balloons yesterday.

Suddenly, the boy's locker room door flew open causing me to look up sharply. The kid had a head full of brown curls cut short and he was wearing a star wars shirt.

"What do you want kid?" I cried angrily. The kid jumped and went to head back into the locker room.

"Wait, I'm sorry" I apologized quickly. "Your Lindsey's brother right?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah" he said nervously. I gestured for him to sit down next to me and he reluctantly abided.

"Your Sam right?"

"Yeah, your…"

"Abby"

"Does it ever get better?" the boy asked after a long silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I know you love him. I saw you sing karaoke at Lindsey's party, and I saw the way you looked at him"

"Yeah, well too bad he can't see it" I muttered gruffly.

"I think he does, he just doesn't know how to handle it, you know. He's dating that girl what's her name?…"

"Kim" I replied sadly.

"Yeah, Kim. He knows how you feel about him but he doesn't know how to react without anybody getting hurt"

"So he just goes on continuing everything's fine" I replied dryly.

"It's his way of dealing with things you know. He thinks if he can have you as his best friend then maybe it will be enough to make everything okay" Sam continued.

I snorted. "Man you have it bad don't you?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Only a person that has had as much bad luck at love as I have would say that stuff. So go ahead tell me your problem before I change my mind" I smiled.

I listened to his story about the girl he really loves that just kissed and decided to go out with a big jerk of a basketball player.

"Welcome to the friend zone buddy" I said putting my hands behind me head and leaned against the back of the next bleacher.

"So does it get any better? Like at all?" Sam asked fearing for the worst.

"Depends. Sometimes you go up a level in your relationship and you think 'hey we might have something.' Now where you go from there depends on who your significant other. With Daniel and me I go up a level and then end up two levels behind the level I was just on"

"But how do you live?" Sam asked.

"Hey do you think were allowed to smoke in here?" I asked randomly.

I looked over at Sam who looked shocked. I pulled out a lighter from my leather jacket and a pack of cigarettes out of my shirt. Sam continued to look at me like I had just killed his pet before his eyes.

"What haven't you ever seen anyone smoke before?" I asked gruffly as I light my cigarette.

"Anyway, kid" I started as I drawled on my cigarette.

"You don't. You go home at night and dream of that person only to wake up and realize it was only dream. You end up living for that moment between worlds where your not sure if what happened in your dream really happened. You pine this person and try to do anything to be with them. Like for example, Daniel loves karaoke parties. I personally hate them, but…"

"Ahem" Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway you go to great distances to be with this person and then one day you just wake up and you realize you don't really love that person like you thought you did. Cause if you really loved that person you would tell them, and accept their answer they gave you. You realize that the person you loved was right all along even if they didn't know it. They were right to keep you at a distance because you didn't really love them" I continued.

"What do you mean you didn't love them?" Sam asked concerned.

"You loved the idea of them. Not the person they really are. So you give up loving them. You cry for a while and then you find someone that loved you all along while you were pining for that person. You realize you love them just as much or maybe even more than the person you used to pine for. Then normally that person you once loved and pined for realizes they love you. They feel what you once felt for them, but it's too late. You moved on and you tell that to the person you once loved, but moving on is something they can't even fathom, just as it once was to you"

"Do you and the person you once loved ever end up together?" Sam asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Sometimes you do and then you realize how much more different you are. You fight all the time and wish you could go back to that person that was pining for you. But they are already long gone and then your left with nothing"

"Why are they gone?"

"For many reasons. Either they moved on and found the right one for them or they died in a car accident"

"The one that pined for you died in a car accident didn't he?"

"Yep" I said as I drawled on my cigarette some more.

"That's how I fell back in love with him and he fell out of love with me." I replied as I blew out a smoke ring in the shape of a heart.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked mystified.

"Just one of the many things you learn when your pining for Daniel Desario"

End note: I really hope you liked it! I would love to get feedback on this cause it's my first Freaks and Geeks fanfic! So please if you do review be nice…


End file.
